Did You Know/July 2008 - November 2010/Archive 1
...the Gaiapedia is sponsored by OMNIDRINK™ ...Gaia Online staff and its moderators would NEVER ask for a Gaians passwords? :Only Scammers ask for such things, and it should be known not to trust PMs claiming to be Gaia Staff. ...the character referred to as GCD McSourface, was created as a spoof on fellow Gaians by another Gaian? ...the Evolving Item, Alruna's Rose, has had the most spinoff items? ...that Gaians once leaded a hand in placing Gaia Orphans fictional to good homes? ...Monthly Collectibles for June 2010, are the first MCs that are not Halo or Angelic/Demonic in some form? ...Bape Cow is an extremely poorly-made papier-mâché horsey-thing, stolen from a high school art classroom by Brunosmad's younger sister? ...The Mini Angel Wings are one of Gaia's most signature icons? For the Summer 2k10 Event, it was seen in the form of a sticker. ...that zOMG! has been nominated as one of the Best Browser Games of the Year by BBGsite.com? ...tobacco items such as the Cig, were removed on Nov 20th and then brought back on Nov 24th? ...David Georgeson aka Qixter, is no longer a Developer for Gaia Online? He was hired to create the MMO and now that it is created, he has moved on, but will likely still be around the site. ...that Cresento flies around in his Airship just to remind Gaians that he has an Airship and they don't? ...that Gaians once leaded a hand in placing Gaia Orphans fictional to good homes? ...that zOMG! has been nominated as one of the Best Browser Games of the Year by BBGsite.com? ...tobacco items such as the Cig, were removed on Nov 20th and then brought back on Nov 24th? ...that Edmund and Carl the Elk were neutral parties during the Halloween 2k9 event? since Julie had no cult clothing, it is likely to consider her neutral as well. ...David Georgeson aka Qixter, is no longer a Developer for Gaia Online? He was hired to create the MMO and now that it is created, he has moved on, but will likely still be around the site. ...that Cresento flies around in his Airship just to remind Gaians that he has an Airship and they don't? ...that the zOMG! servers crashed when Gaia tried to release the game available to the public on the day they meant to release it to everyone. ...that Gaia has an Aquarium? ...after over a year of being "in business", Edy has yet to sell any cars that cost gold in his shop Edy's Autos? ...Louie Von Helson had a cute little garlic plushie when he was young that looks similar to garlic monsters in zOMG!. ...Speaking of the Battle System, did you know IGN has written an article about it? ...that LabTechX is a mysterious character, and the source of much controversy and speculation? ...that the law terms de jure and de facto can also be applied to Gaia Online? ...that bumping is also known as thread necromancy as old threads are said to be dying or dead?